Benutzer Diskussion:Commander Thire
Hallo Commander Thire! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Commander Thire!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:30, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ---- Auch noch von mir hallo und alles Gute. Hier kannst Du auch noch deine Fragen loswerden. Der Vorteil ist, dass Du nicht einem die Frage stellst (und er sie vielleicht auch garnicht beantworten kann), sondern allen Benutzern. Und einer von denen weiss es bestimmt. Also, ran ans schreiben! Gruß JunoDiskussion 14:37, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo ''Commander Thire, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche noch viel Vergnügen. Sofern du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden (Ich hoffe dir dann weiter helfen zu können Bild:--).gif) oder auch an einen anderen Benutzer. Gruß – Andro Disku 20:45, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau benutzen! Hi Thire, ich möchte dich bitten, die Vorschaufunktion rechts neben Seite speichern zu benutzen, da sonst die Letzten Änderungen und die Versionsgeschichte deiner Benutzerseite überfüllt werden. Danke im Voraus, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:22, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nochmal das sag, was der Klon von Dath Maul grad gesagt hat. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:47, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Nochmal an die Vorschaue erinner... Pandora Diskussion 13:26, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bitte die Vorschau-Funktion benutzen! 14:30, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist wirklich grandios, wie man in zwei Tagen mit 20 (!!!) edits diese Änderungen zustande bekommt. Pandora Diskussion 13:02, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Langsamm reichts, die Jedipedia ist eine Enzyklopedie und dient nicht dem aAusschließlichen Entwicklen von Bentuzerseiten, schon gar nicht in dem Umfang! Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:44, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) So zur Info Hallo Commander Thire, du bist noch nicht lange hier, aber ich möchte jetzt doch mal etwas gesagt haben. Die Jedipedia ist eine Enzyklopädie und Sinn dieses Wikis ist es Artikel über Star Wars zu schreiben. Jedem Benutzer steht es frei seine eigene Seite zu schreiben und ein wenig über sich zu berichten, doch ist das nur für so nebenbei gedacht. Bisher hast du hier fast täglich Dutzende male etwas an deiner Benutzerseite geändert und insgesamt erst zweimal etwas an einem Artikel, was auch noch sofort rückgängig gemacht wurde. Von so etwas profitiert niemand und noch dazu wird, wenn du die Vorschau-Funktion einfach nicht benutzt, für die Benutzer, die hier gerne etwas schreiben, die Letzte Änderungen-Liste zugemüllt. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung ob du nochmal vorhast irgendwas zu schreiben, aber nur darum geht es hier und nicht um deine Zurschaustellung auf deiner Benutzerseite. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht vergraueln, aber denk ruhig einmal darüber nach. Jaina 14:31, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Mal eine Frage...was meinst du damit, wenn du sagst, dass du nur in Deutschland Artikel erstellen kannst? Wenn das mit deiner Benutzerseite klappt, warum dann nicht mit Artikeln? MfG, --Wolverine Koon 13:59, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Langsam reichts Sag mal Junge, ließt du dir überhaupt durch, was dir hier geschrieben wird? Offensichtlich nicht... Ich versuche es trotzdem noch einmal: Niemandem hilft deine Benutzerseite und es wird auch kaum eine Person interessieren. Selbst wenn du dich dann immer noch weigerst das einzusehen, warum schaffst du es dann nicht zur Abwechslung mal die Vorschau-Funktion zu benutzen? Das ist der GAAAAAAAAAAANZ große Butten neben deiner gebliebten Abspeicher-Taste. So langsam geht dein Verhalten anderen Benutzern auf die Nerven und es wurde dir wohl nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt. Mach dich entweder nützlich oder lass das hier ganz bleiben, aber reiß dich mal zusammen und nimm Rücksicht auf andere. Jaina 14:52, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hej ich habe mich im Urlaub Angemeldet und ich kann nichts mit Artikel schreiben anfangen. Also ich kann nichts schreiben wenn ich nichts zum Artikel hab.Ja, ok entschuldigung dass ich manchen Benutzern auf die Nerven gehe aber ich kann doch nicht 6 Wochen warten ja.Also reg dich ab. :Achso und geh mal auf die Benutzer Siete von Ben Kenobi denke mal nach wie lange er für siene Benutzer Siete gebraucht hat.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17. Jul. 2008, 10:59:00 (Diskussion) Commander Thire) ::Diskussionen werden immer dort weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Ich denke es geht auch nicht primär da drum, dass du keine Artikel schreibst. Sondern viel mehr da drum, dass du innerhalb von wenigen Tagen nahezu 100 Edits nur mit deiner Seite gemacht hast (die Ben ja inzwischen teilweise wieder entfernt hat), dazu noch etwas in einer fremden Benutzerseite und in zwei Artikeln was kaput gemacht hast. Du hast einfach alle Bitten die Vorschau zu benutzen ignoriert hast, und dich noch nicht mal dazu geäussert hast. Normalerweise müssen neue Benutzer einmal auf die Vorschau aufmerksam gemacht werden, dann bemühen sie sich die zu benutzen, dann müssen sie vielleicht nochmal dran erinnert werden, aber dann geht das normalerweise. Du ziehst hier aber einfach die Sache so durch, dass du winzigste Änderungen machst, diese abspeicherst, siehst dass es so nicht funktioniert, nochmal änderst, bis es irgendwann funktioniert, dann gefällt es dir nicht, und du machst wieder was anderes hin. Klar, am Anfang ist es schwer mit der Syntax klar zu kommen, aber genau dafür ist die Vorschau doch da, man kann sich ankucken, was die Änderungen machen und dann evtl korrigieren. Ich schätze mal, dass selbst die meisten aktiveren Benutzer die Vorschau vor jeder größeren Änderung nutzen, um zu sehen, ob noch was falsch ist. Es gibt grandiose Artikel, die sogar ausgezeichnet wurden, die mit nur 3mal abspeichern gemacht wurden, wobei jedes mal neuer Inhalt dazu gekommen ist. Da war sicher auch die Vorschau mit im Spiel. ::Und zu der angesprochenen Benutzerseite (oder den Benutzerseiten der Benutzer, die bis jetzt mit dir in Kontakt getreten sind) sag ich nur wenig: Kuck mal wie lange diese Benutzer dabei sind. Kuck mal, was diese Benutzer auch schon an Artikeln, Bildern, Vorlagen u.ä. zum Projekt beigetragen haben. Kuck mal, ob die auch abspeichern, nur wenn sie eine Zeile verändert haben oder ein Bild eingefügt haben. ::Das du keine Artikel schreiben kannst, wenn du kein Material dafür hast ist verständlich, aber dann stellt sich mir die Frage, warum fährt man in den Urlaub, um dann den halben Tag am PC zu sitzen und die Benutzerseite zu einem Projekt zu gestalten, bei dem man eh innerhalb der nächsten 6 Wochen nichts zu beitragen wird. Pandora Diskussion 12:15, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Pandora hat mir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen. Ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass für jeden eine Benutzerseite drin ist und die auch vollkommen in Ordnung ist. Nur wiederhole ich es jetzt noch einmal: Sinn dieser Enzeklypädie ist es ja Artikel zu schreiben. Jetzt sagst du selbst die nächsten sechs Wochen hast du nichts, ist ja auch vollkommen in Ordnung, musst aber ununterbrochen an deiner Seite arbeiten. Genieße doch einfach deinen Urlaub, nimm das mal zur Kenntnis, was dir hier gesagt wird und hilf nach deinem Urlaub hier Artikel zu schreiben. Denn wenn du auf nichts eingehst, was dir hier hinterlassen wird, brauchst du dich doch auch nicht wundern, wenn wir die Geduld mit dir verlieren. Jaina 13:21, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Übrigens, Commander Thire, selbst wenn du keine Quellen hast um selbst Artikel zu schreiben, kannst du der Jedipedia trotzdem behilflich sein, indem du beispielsweise Typos, Sprache o.Ä. verbessert, zu sowas ist man nämlich auch ohne eine einzige Quelle in der Hand in der Lage. Am besten guckst du mal hier, dort gibt es eine Menge Artikel, die du mal überarbeiten könntest. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie'']] 13:34, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Auserdem gibt es die Datenbank auf StarWars.com und die Seiten von Wizards.com, auch die sind offiziellen Quellen, die du nutzen kannst. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST)